


I'm Here, Nothing Can Harm You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff from the Phantomverse. </p><p>AU.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here, Nothing Can Harm You

The shifting of Katie's body to fit against her own woke Phantom enough that she moved to cushion Katie's head with her shoulder, her hand light on Katie's back as it soothed her. 

"Not enough."

The whine was almost childish and the Phantom laughed softly, shifting to her side, turning Katie into her a little more and fitting them so that Katie's body was nestled tightly against her own, her smile soft as she kissed Katie's forehead. 

"Better?"

"Mmm, don't let go."

"Not likely."

Phantom's smile was soft, her touch gentle as she stroked Katie's back again. 

"Sleep, I'll be here."

The attempt at more sleep was just as short-lived and the soft whimper of frustration was rewarded by Phantom's lips brushing her ear as Phantom shifted them to pull Katie still closer. 

"I'm here, nothing can harm you, sleep my Angel, I will watch over you."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise. Now... rest."


End file.
